Reflections
by CatspawVP
Summary: Lady Sylvanas gets word in the Undercity of Maiev's victory over Illidan and goes to ponder, which leads to a very unique audience. Inspired in part from FLECHER's Night Sabre Eyes, also on the archive here.


Author Note:I decided to try cleaning this up as the tenses switched a lot. Don't own the characters, just like them.

I had spotted the messenger about an hour ago. The poor fool must be very intimidated by me or Varimathras, whomever this message was for. I give a satisfied smirk as that is how it should be in my mind.

I see someone else now come into the corridor. Another rogue by the looks of things. This I do not like. Rogues, while adept at certain things like lock picking and assassination, can be easily overcome by a warrior or a mage if caught off guard. Still I guess there is little use in the minds of some to go into magic or being a warrior when it is hard enough keeping your limbs together.

After watching a brief interaction between the two the rogue made its way into the Royal Chamber stopping first to Varimathras, handing him over a book of some kind and receiving a dagger in return. The rogue bows to him then turns its attention to me. I must admit it looks a bit androgynous, if it weren't for its chest I never would've guessed its gender correctly.

"Lady Sylvanas? A message came for you which the Blood Elf would rather I deliver."

Upon saying that she handed over a message and bowed before leaving, obviously not wanting to be around when the message was read for whatever reason. I have to give my subjects credit, they ironically had a very high sense of self preservation. Where you would think being raised again would make someone do foolish acts to test their immortality, and I do have some of those, most treated this as a perverse blessing, being able to continue living in their own ways.

Varimathras looks over to me as I open the scroll, as does the Blood Elf contingent.

News from outland; Maiev has brought down Illidan. We await orders on how to proceed against Lady Vashj and Kael'thas Sunstrider as it has been discovered that they were in league with him.

This...is surprising. Illidan was no small bounty and I'm sure Maiev, while she would like to say she did, probably did not win this one on one. Still, with him out of the way this makes certain plans easier to put into action.

"Lady Sylvanas?"

It is one of the Blood Elves. I don't want them to know of this yet, not until we know what Illidan was doing and how Kael'thas factored into it.

"It is nothing, merely news of an old score being settled. You will hear of it soon I'm sure from your own sources. I am going to my chamber though to think and I do not wish to be disturbed."

With that I turn from them. I can sense Varimathras watching me. I will have to inform him at some point, probably after the Blood Elves get word from their own people. I do not like hiding information from him but I seriously doubt it will remain a secret for long.

Moving into my chamber there is nothing but a stone chair. This is the one luxury I afforded myself, I have a throne. Not very ornate granted, but it does it's job. I look over the note again and think, what must be going through Maiev's mind right now? I never had much chance to meet her as she was always guarding "The Traitor" as he had been known at that time. It was to the point most people couldn't give you Illidan's name if you asked them. I wonder, if someday Arthas will suffer a similar fate?

~Even after hearing about Maiev, you still cling to your vengeance Sylvanas?~

I jump out of my chair. "SHOW YOURSELF".

As predicted the shout causes commotion from the Chamber bringing Varimathras and the Blood Elves to the door. I halt them, raising my hand as I don't want to drive off whomever has snuck in. It is enough that they are blocking the only exit.

I don't expect the ethereal laugh that rings through the room. It isn't lit to well but a form seemed to come out of the shadows. It looks like myself.

"If you expect me to be impressed by mere mimicry you will be disappointed I'm afraid. I've been around to long to be impressed by that."

~Understandable Dark Lady, but I do not take this form to impress you. When I talk to someone I use their own form as I am, if nothing else, a dark reflection of them.~

I squint my eyes a bit. This...thing has gotten my shape down well. I think I am starting to realize who, or what, this is. With that I turn to the three in the entrance. "You may go. This...spirit?" I say quizzically, getting a nod from the form, "Is not here to harm me, not directly."

I shouldn't have put the tag onto that sentence. The Elves bow and turn, I suspect they had some idea as well as to who my visitor was as well while Varimathras growls. "I do not like this, THING, my lady. I will be ready if needed." I simply nod and with that sit down again looking to the spirit.

"I take it, if my guess is right, that sitting on Maiev's shoulder no longer holds any interest for you?"

The black spirit smirks and nods. ~She has gotten her vengeance and will have to live with what it did to her life for the rest of her many years. I do not see them being full of light, as much as she will constantly pray to Elune. She has walked to long in the shadow of vengeance.~

I nod. This is a Spirit of Vengeance then. I have heard of such things and that some people whom desire vengeance above all else can often be found to utilize them. "So are you here to give me your services in destroying Arthas?" I'm not one for games, I am a Queen and will be treated respectfully.

I can see the shape react, and not favorably. If I were alive I would probably be mentally smacking myself for my brash attitude, but I'm not and I've spent a long time perfecting the shell that holds my emotions in check. This spirit will not intimidate me.

~Be careful Sylvanas. I may not look powerful but I can still take you down a peg or two. You should know that by now. I am here to make you an offer. Since you don't seem in the mood for a long speech I'll get to the point. You have seen what I can do. I gave Maiev a strength and will far surpassing what she could've done herself. It cost her, more than she will ever let anyone know, but she has had her vengeance. I would do the same for you. I will give you the will and the power to take down the Frozen King.~

I become bored. Not long after the Forsaken commandeered the ruins of Lordaeron some, what Varimathras appropriately called "Snake Oil Salesman", came to speak with me, all offering ways to take out Arthas once and for all.

In the beginning I listened to them. I even, against Varimathras' advice, gave a couple of them a chance to carry out their plan, only to see them fail miserably and the Forsaken suffer for it. It has been a long time since I gave anyone that opportunity again and I have no intention to start again now. It is time to end this charade.

"As much as your offer would tempt others, I have enough desire and will in me to see about bringing down Arthas. I do have one question though and I suspect you maybe the only reliable source to answer it. What happened to Maiev?"

The spirit smiles, a very predatory smile. ~She asked me to help her one last time, which I did. She now resides on what is left of the island Temple of Sargeras and I suspect will spend her innumerable days clutching a pendant I retrieved for her from inside.~

I look at her a bit bewildered. "A pendant? And what could she possibly want with the Tomb of Sargeras? Surely she isn't planning to reopen it?"

The spirit laughs. ~There is nothing left to be gained from that, but no she will never attempt that. Her watchers are buried there, including the one who held her heart. She now holds all that is left of Naisha, the only one who loved her as much as she desired vengeance. Because of her blindness to anything but that she lost her and didn't realize that until it was too late.~

This catches me off guard, to the point if I had been standing this would've knocked me over. "Maiev, loved someone?" The thought of the stories I had heard of her determination and single mindedness to bringing down Illidan, someone who I modeled myself after upon taking the mantle of the Dark Lady, had...emotion?

~I will leave you to think about that. If you don't mind though this place is ripe with people seeking my gift. I would stay if you don't mind. I will always be around should you desire to speak to me again.~

I simply nod and with that the spirit melts back into the shadows. I'm sure it will not be long and some of the citizens of the Undercity will be visited by it. That thought is far from concerning me though.

"Maiev, what have you done. You gave up more than anyone will ever know aside from now myself and the souls buried in the temple." For the first time in ages I close my eyes and whisper a prayer to a diety I long tried to put behind me. I ask Elune to help make Maiev's life at least a little bearable. When my mind asks why, all I can think of is that she is alive. She still has emotions and now that Illidan is gone she can free them. Maybe, in time, she can leave the temple isle, when no one will remember her and start again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Temple of Sargeras is a spot you will not find on any map. Indeed apart from the Naga, no one alive could even find it, as mythos has it at the bottom of the ocean in the Maelstrom. There sits Maiev, clutching a pendant given to her Watchers. She doesn't honestly know if it is Naisha's pendant, but that long stopped bothering her. Sitting in her small camp she spends her time now looking at two things. The dangerous beauty of the storm close by, and the temple ruins where her heart lies with the one who stole it without her even knowing.


End file.
